walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Save-Lots Bandit 1 (Video Game)
This bandit is an original character and an antagonist who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is a member of the Save-Lots Bandits and possibly their leader. He served as the primary antagonist of "Long Road Ahead". Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about this bandit's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have worked at the Save-Lots along with his fellow bandits. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 This bandit, along with his group of bandits attacked Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker's camp during the apocalypse, stealing and recovering supplies from the survivors. Ben catches a glimpse of them before he, Travis, and David flee from the camp. "Starved For Help" When Lee and the group of survivors witness this bandit confronting another bandit about the issue of food, Ben immediately states that he recognizes them and says that they look like the ones who raided his camp. They hide in the bushes and witness the two bandits argue until the bandit becomes enraged, causing him to open fire and shoot his accomplice multiple times, even though he was dead after the first shot. In anger, he walks away from his former "colleague's" corpse, calling him an "asshole". He later attacked Mark and Lee on the dairy farm from the forest with several other bandits while the two were checking on the electric fence. He is later seen at the end of the episode in a recording on Jolene's camera with more unnamed bandits. "Long Road Ahead" This bandit is seen assisting in the capture of the motor inn crew (Ben Paul, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Carley/Doug, and Clementine) and holding them at gunpoint with Linda, Gary, and Drew. Lee confronts them to draw their attention while Lilly sneaks upstairs with her sniper rifle. Once Lee gets the bandit to calm down (Determinant), Lilly shoots him in the head. Apparently, Ben had worked out some sort of agreement with them to slip some of his group's medical supplies and place them in a grate for them outside the inn. Lee investigates the missing supplies problem and recovers them from the grate minutes before the gang of bandits attacks the Travelier Motel. The attack is spurred presumably by Lee removing the supplies. Lee and Lilly kill most of the bandits holding their friends, although there were more hiding in the foliage outside of the walls. They are given enough time to escape in the RV, although Katjaa splits her head open and Duck is bitten by a walker. Death Killed By *Lilly *Lee Everett (Caused) As soon as the bandits invaded the Travelier Motel and captured the group, Lilly climbed out of one of the motel's upstairs windows with a rifle and shot this bandit through the head while he was distracted by Lee. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this bandit has killed: *Bandit 2 *Duck (Indirectly Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Doug (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships St. John Family The bandits encountered the St. John family and immediately became hostile with each other. Andrew St. John mentioned that they raided the farm and killed a few of their farmhands. They eventually settled down once the St. John family started giving them food. However when the St. John's were behind on their trade, this bandit, along with a few others, attacked the dairy and shot at Lee and Mark (who they believed were the St. John brothers). Linda This bandit and Linda do not interact on screen, but it can be assumed that they are an efficient team as they easily rounded up the motor inn survivors in a matter of seconds. They work with their bandit compatriots to keep the hostages secure. She was shocked at her leader's sudden demise. Drew Not much is know about the two, but it can be assumed that this bandit looks to him a a right-hand-man, giving him two (Determinant) orders during the attack on the motor inn, despite there being two other bandits along side him. He was shocked at his leader's sudden demise. Gary This bandit and Gary were on extremely negative terms. In the few moments they are shown together, they seem rather hostile towards each other. The reason for their strained relationship may be because Gary and another bandit have been keeping food for themselves. He was shocked at his leader's sudden demise. Bandit 2 It is clear that these two bandits had a hostile relationship. The two men were arguing because the second bandit and Gary were keeping food for themselves. After he taunts the first bandit, he becomes so enraged that he shoots the other bandit several times without hesitation. Jolene Jolene sought refuge at her place of employment, Save Lots, with her daughter post-apocalypse. There, she met a group of bandits who she attempted to join, showing that she may have once trusted them or had faith in them when they first met. Instead, they supposedly raped her and took away her daughter Danielle, causing her to despise them and form plans to kill them. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" Trivia *This bandit is the first major recurring antagonist in the Video Game, the second being the Stranger, the third being William Carver, and the fourth being Joan. *This bandit is the only bandit to have a credited appearance in more than one episode. *On Telltale Poker Night 2, this bandit, in addition to Doug, make a cameo appearance in the intro, where the bandit gets thrown unconscious into a wall by Brock Samson. *The Telltale team called this bandit the "hard ass bandit" because of his shirt. *His dead body can be seen in front of the Travelier Motel during a flashback in the Season 2 teaser trailer. *In Remastered Collection, this bandit shares the same model, same mask and same clothes as a bandit. *This bandit is the first of two characters voiced by Maxwell Zorbel, the second being Cam. *He is the first character to directly kill another survivor to be seen after the outbreak in Video Game. References Category:Unnamed Category:Deceased Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Leaders Category:Addicts Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Bandits Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Save-Lots Bandit